1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera with an electronic view finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the electronic view finder has been used as the finder for a video camera. As the electronic view finder, the very small cathode ray tube (CRT) is used to reproduce the white-black image which is enlarged and directly observed with the eye piece lens.
In the case of recently developed home video cameras a solid image pick up device is most commonly used to reduce the weight making the camera body more and more compact. Under these circumstances, the size of the CRT and the associated electronic circuit of the electronic view finder play an important part of the camera as a whole.
Although a video camera with an optical finder may be considered, the efficiency of an electronic view finder is superior thereto so that it is preferred to provide the video camera with an electronic view finder. Consequently, it has been an important problem for the home video camera to realize a compact electronic view finder and to combine it with the camera body.